The Reminiscence
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Toushiro mendapatkan sebuah buku aneh, dari pengirim yang aneh pula. Buku itu menceritakan tentang kisah masa lalunya. RnR? Chapter 2 update. Warning : OC inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hai!

Inilah fic kedua saya di fandom Bleach! Wohoo~ senang sekali rasanya.

Dan, ini adalah debut OC saya di fic Bleach. Mohon berikan dukungan ya!

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro's Reminiscence**

Dimiliki oleh : Ariadne Lacie/ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Dimiliki oleh : Kubo Tite.

.

**Warning : **OC (Original Character), Maybe OOC (Out of Character), lebay, abal-abal, typo, HitsuXOC (tapi ga terlalu menjurus ke romance, kok) HitsuHina FC atau Hinamori FC dimohon jangan baca.

DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!

**Setting : **Kejadian ini terjadi... kira-kira sebelum winter war. Yah, author juga ga tau, sih. #digampar Pokoknya, kejadian ini waktu Aizen, Gin dan Tousen udah berhianat. Tapi dunia masih agak damai gitu.

**Happy Reading!**

.

Kedua mata _turquoise_ yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang seputih salju terlihat sangat sendu. Si pemilik mata itu sedang memandangi nisan yang berada di depannya. Ia pun berlutut, dan mengelus perlahan nama yang terukir di nisan yang berwarna paling putih di antara nisan yang lainnya itu.

"Taichou?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan sana. Si perempuan cerewet berambut pirang itu terlihat kebingungan mencari dirinya. Ia pun segera berdiri untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ia ada disana. "Ah, itu dia!"

"Ada apa, Matsumoto?" tanya si rambut putih, ya, Hitsugaya Toushiro pada fuku-taichounya, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" seru Rangiku kesal. "Belakangan ini taichou selalu menghilang tiba-tiba... meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, lagi!"

"Bukannya itu kau ya? Lagipula, sebelum pergi aku selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu," bantah Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya? Ehehe..." Rangiku jadi malu sendiri. "Aah... tapi lagi-lagi taichou ada disini... masih teringat dengan 'dia' ya?" tanya Rangiku setelah melihat nisan seputih salju di belakang taichou-nya itu.

"Tak mungkin aku melupakannya," kata Hitsugaya lalu berbalik untuk memandangi nisan itu sebentar. "Baiklah, ayo kembali bekerja, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Rangiku sendirian di makam tersebut. Rangiku tidak langsung mengikuti Hitsugaya, melainkan jongkok sebentar sambil memandangi makam itu.

"Kau hebat ya, dapat membuat taichou berpaling dari Hinamori," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Baik-baik ya! Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi, Kawashinii Jani!"

* * *

Hitsugaya sedang berkonsentrai penuh pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia menyendokan es serut yang ada di sampingnya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah merasa tak sanggup lagi, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat mencari udara segar diluar. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan...

"Shiro-chan! Syukurlah kau menyadari bahwa aku ada disini..." gumam seseorang yang wajahnya hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup segunung semangka.

Sesaat Hitsugaya membeku. Kejadian ini sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu... disaat dunia masih damai... Aizen, Gin dan Tousen masih seperti dulu... disaat... Jani masih ada disini.

"Shiro-chan?" gadis itu berusaha menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya.

Hitsugaya pun segera tersadar dan mendengus kesal. "Meskipun itu kau... tapi kau harus memanggilku Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori..." kata Hitsugaya. Ia pun segera membantu Hinamori mengangkut gunung semangka itu ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

* * *

"Dari mana kau bisa dapat semangka sebanyak ini?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menggerogoti semangka itu persis seperti kelinci.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Renji-san dan Rukia-san! Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang kesi—" belum sempat Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang ribut masuk ke dalam.

"Renji! Seharusnya kau lebih sopan!" seru Rukia pada Renji yang asal masuk saja.

"Ah.. iya. Ma, maaf! Hitsugaya-taichou... hehe..." Renji pun sibuk meminta maaf. Hitsugaya pun memaklumi saja. Yah, yang namanya Abarai Renji, sifatnya sudah seperti baboon gila. Asal main seruduk kek, asal masuk kek, ga tau sopan santun. Ya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun akan sifat alami Renji tersebut.

"Iya, tak apa. Untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Untuk..." Rukia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia melihat Ichigo sudah melayang, berniat mendobrak jendela.

"INI!" seru Ichigo setelah ia sukses memecahkan jendela, masuk dan menutup mata Toushiro dengan kain hitam.

"Ku...KUROSAKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Hitsugaya panik. Ia pun meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi matanya dan juga cengkraman Ichigo.

"Toushiro, kau diam saja ya. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi ke suatu tempat!" Ichigo pun mengangkut Toushiro yang memang ringan itu di bahu kirinya dan segera ber-shunpo. Renji segera mengikutinya dengan shunpo juga.

"Ayo, Hinamori-san!" seru Rukia pada Hinamori lalu segera menghilang juga.

"Ah... pasti mereka merencanakan soal..." Hinamori pun tersenyum dan segera ber-shunpo, mengikuti Rukia, Renji, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Cerobohnya, ia tetap membiarkan pintu ruang taichou divisi 10 itu terbuka...

* * *

"KUROSAKI, TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Hitsugaya sudah marah besar. Karena ia tahu, ia pasti sudah terlihat seperti guling kurus yang sedang dibopong oleh emang-emang kuli bangunan. Parahnya, emang-emang kuli bangunan ini seperti jeruk dibelah dua! Mirip banget!

"Sudahlah Toushiro~ aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat ingin digendong olehku, Ichigo Kurosaki yang keren ini kan?" jawab Ichigo jahil. Dengan nada banci yang super OOC pula. Membuat Hitsugaya ingin membekukan Ichigo dan membuangnya ke sungai Citarum segera. Tapi apa daya, sekarang ia tidak membawa zanpakutounya.

"KUROSAKI! AKU BENCI KAMU!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan kata-kata yang aneh dan OOC.

"Ichigo, sudah sampai!" seru Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Nah, Toushiro... disini kita harus berpisah... kapan-kapan kita gendong-gendongan lagi ya. Hihihi~" Ichigo pun segera menurunkan Hitsugaya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali memanas-manasi taichou yang satu ini.

Setelah merasa terbebas, Hitsugaya segera membuka penutup matanya. Dan ia terbelalak seketika ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"I... ini dimana?... untuk apa?" Hitsugaya terbata-bata karena ia sangat _speechless _melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hitsugaya melihat sebuah taman salju yang indah. Segalanya berwarna putih. Terdapat sungai kecil yang membeku, dan juga kolam dengan air mancur yang membeku. Pohon es yang bening, bunga-bunga kristal yang terbuat dari es...

"Ini di Afrika. Gurun sahara. Hebat kan? Fenomena seperti ini kan jarang terjadi di gurun saha—uph!" Rukia segera menutup mulut Renji yang asal nyerocos itu.

"Ini di Kuchiki mansion bodoh! Berterima kasihlah pada Sode no Shirayuki yang dapat membuat taman salju seindah ini!" seru Rukia kesal.

"Iya, iya! Aku kan hanya ingin menambahkan suasana humor," kata Renji setelah berhasil membuat Rukia melepaskan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa melirik Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo. Ia terlalu terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, taichou!" seru suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Hitsugaya dari balik pohon es yang paling besar. Itu suara Matsumoto.

"U... ulang tahun?" gumam Hitsugaya heran.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahun taichou! Masa lupa? Ayo, tiup lilinnya! Biar kita bisa cepat makan kuenya!" seru Rangiku sambil mendorong Hitsugaya ke tengah taman salju.

"Tidak mau! Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?" seru Toushiro marah.

"Ya sudah, paling tidak ucapkanlah permohonan. Hitsugaya-taichou." Hisagi dan Kira ikut-ikutan muncul dari balik pohon-pohon es yang ada.

"Ayo, shiro-chan!" Hinamori juga ikut-ikutan.

"Fiuh... terserah, deh." Hitsugaya berdecak kesal. Tetapi, di dalam hati ia mengucapkan permohonan yang sangat tulus. "Sudah. Silahkan berpesta, aku pergi."

"Eeh! Tunggu, taichou! Kuenya enak loh! Hinamori yang buat!" seru Rangiku sambil sibuk memotong kue.

"Nanti saja!" Hitsugaya segera menghilang dengan shunpo.

"Huh, dasar. Sudah susah-susah kita buat pesta, kok tokoh utamanya malah pergi?" keluh Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita saja yang berpesta? Mungkin nanti kita bisa antarkan kue-nya ke ruangan Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Rukia sambil menarik Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam hingar-bingar pesta itu.

* * *

Diam-diam Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Jarang sekali ada yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Mungkin baru sekali atau dua kali.

"Sepertinya sebaiknya aku kembali ke sana setelah membereskan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda tadi," gumam Toushiro sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia pun heran saat melihat ruang kerjanya sudah rapi. Tidak ada serpihan kaca bekas Ichigo, mejanya juga rapi, dan ada benda baru yang asing di atas meja tersebut. Sebuah buku tebal berwarna putih.

"Apa ini?" Hitsugaya mengambil buku putih polos tersebut dan membukanya. Ia melihat tulisan tangan yang indah di bagian tengah kertas yang polos itu.

_The Book of Reminiscence._

"_Reminiscence? _Kenangan?" gumam Toushiro heran. Ia pun berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di ruangan sebelah, dekat dengan jendela.

Ia mengecek melalui jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman batu dan kolam, tetapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aneh, jika yang memberikan buku ini adalah salah satu fans-nya, pasti mereka akan dengan setia menunggu disana.

Hitsugaya pun duduk bersila di atas sofa-nya, dan mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut. Ia menemukan secarik kertas di salah satu lembar halaman buku tersebut.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu selamat secara langsung._

_Kuharap kau mau membaca buku ini sampai selesai._

_Untuk : Hitsugaya Toushiro._

Hitsugaya pun mengerutkan dahinnya. Ia pun mulai membaca buku itu dengan seksama.

.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro. Seorang kapten di Gotei 13. Divisi 10 tepatnya. Matanya sangat indah, berwarna emerald. Tetapi beku. Yah, itu jika kau melihatnya sekilas. Jika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, maka kau akan merasakan mata dinginnya itu selalu dia gunakan untuk melindungimu, dan jika kau sedang bersama dengannya, maka dia akan menunjukan sorot mata yang hangat yang dapat membuatmu merasa tenang dan aman._

.

'_Apa sih ini? Kenapa menceritakan tentang aku begini?' _batin Hitsugaya heran. Ia pun membuka beberapa lembar selanjutnya dan mulai membaca.

.

_Hari ini Toushiro terlihat agak kesal. Fuku-taichou nya, Rangiku Matsumoto, pergi cuti. Itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab bukan? Hitsugaya pun terpaksa mencari fuku-taichou sementara._

_._

'_Tunggu... kok sepertinya ini kisah nyata sih?' _batin Hitsugaya. Ia mulai penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut.

.

_Dan, ketika ia sedang berpatroli mengelilingi Seireitei, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang dialunkannya sangatlah membuat merinding. Tetapi di dalamnya, Hitsugaya dapat merasakan bahwa lagu itu melambangkan kesedihan, kerinduan, dan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ya, sebuah lagu yang mempertemukannya dengan Jani Kawashinii._

_._

"Dia!" Hitsugaya terbelalak disaat ia membaca nama yang sangat ia ingat. Nama yang terukir di nisan yang tadi pagi baru saja ia kunjungi. Jani Kawashinii.

**To be continued**

**.**

A... aneh! Ada OC-nya pula! Lebay pula! Arrgh! *authorsetres

Mohon pendapatnya. Keep or delete? Review really appreciated. Kalo mau cerita ini berlanjut, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai. Entah kenapa saya agak sulit melanjutkan fic ini, wahahaha apa lebih baik tidak dilanjutkan saja, ya? Karena saya rasa makin gaje =_=v

**Warning : **Mungkin OOC, OOT, yang pasti gaje. OC. Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro's Reminiscence**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jani Kawashinii."

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Dia!" Hitsugaya terbelalak disaat ia membaca nama yang sangat ia ingat. Nama yang terukir di nisan yang tadi pagi baru saja ia kunjungi. Jani Kawashinii.

.

Hitsugaya masih agak kaget saat membaca nama itu. Aneh sekali. Kenapa… kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ada apa, taichou?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari luar jendela yang membuat Hitsugaya jantungan dan jatuh dari sofa. "Abis liat doger monyet, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent _alias watados.

"Ngaco. Ya nggak, lah," kata Hitsugaya sambil bangkit lagi dan naik ke atas sofa. "Kok kau ada disini, Matsumoto? Mengagetkanku saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau mengajak taichou untuk ikut berpesta," kata Rangiku. "Ayolah taichou~ mungkin taichou bisa sekalian berdagang es serut~" Rangiku mencoba menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Gila. Ngapain coba. Udah, kau pergi saja, aku sibuk," kata Hitsugaya sambil duduk bersila dan mulai membuka-buka halaman bukunya lagi.

"Yaaah… eh? Buku apa itu, taichou?" tanya Rangiku penasaran. Ia sudah berniat untuk memanjat jendela.

"Tidak usah! Kau pergi saja. Ini privasi!" seru Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menjauhi Rangiku, menuju meja kerjanya.

"Hee… aneh sekali," gumam Rangiku. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pestanya saja.

.

'_Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mulai membaca lagi…' _batin Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Mulai dari bagian ini, adalah isi buku tersebut. (**Book's PoV *emang ada?)

Pagi hari yang damai di Seireitei. Memang terlihat damai, tapi hati taichou dari divisi 10 ini sama sekali tidak. Hatinya sudah panas, lelah dan jenuh terhadap seluruh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Sial, kenapa si Matsumoto harus cuti, sih?" seru Hitsugaya kesal. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih untuk berkeliling saja. Mencari udara segar, tepatnya.

Flashback.

"_Taichou!" seru Matsumoto sambil memeluk (baca : mencekik) _Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"_Matsumoto…" gumam Hitsugaya kesal karena pekerjaannya jadi terganggu. Ditambah ia menjadi agak sulit bernapas, lagi._

"_Taichou~ begini… aku… aku mau cuti, ya? Boleh?" kata Matsumoto dengan tampang memelas. Ia sedang mencoba menggoda taichou-nya ini untuk mengizinkannya cuti._

"_Gila kau! Kerjaan kita numpuk tahu!" seru Hitsugaya._

"_T-tapi! Aku disini juga tidak ada guna… aku kan Cuma bisa mengacaukan pekerjaan saja!" kata Matsumoto lagi. Kali ini ia sudah mulai memeluk-meluk kaki Hitsugaya yang membuat Hitsugaya jijik._

"_Hey… hentikan, Matsumoto. Memangnya kenapa kau mau cuti? Mau cuti kemana? Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar baru!" kata Hitsugaya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Matsumoto._

"_A-aku… aku mau ke dunia nyata! Aku mau ke Dufan! Aku mau ke Jakarta!" rengek Matsumoto. Rupanya dia MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurang Biaya._

'_A-aku juga pengen, tauk!' batin Hitsugaya kesal. "Baiklah, sebentar, kan? awas kalau kau belum kembali setelah 2 hari! Oh ya, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, ya!" kata Hitsugaya akhirnya._

"_HOREE! Taichou baik deh!" seru Matsumoto girang sambil memeluk Hitsugaya yang membuat Hitsugaya tenggelam di dada Matsumoto._

"_Matsumoto… cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran…!" seru Hitsugaya kesal_

End of Flashback.

"Fiuh… seharusnya tidak kuizinkan saja dia pergi waktu itu… tapi…" gumam Hitsugaya. "Ini sudah 3 hari dan dia belum kembali! Dasar Matsumoto bodoooh!" jerit Hitsugaya depresi. Untung saja tidak ada orang di koridor saat itu. Kalau ada, imej-nya pasti sudah rusak deh.

"…_."_

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi dari arah taman. Suara yang… terkesan mistis. Suara itu hanya bersenandung, menyanyi tanpa lirik. Tapi, terkesan memiliki makna yang sangat dalam. Karena penasaran, Hitsugaya pun segera berlari ke sumber suara tersebut.

Sesampainya di taman, dilihatnya taman itu menjadi agak bersalju. Padahal belum musim dingin. Dan, di tengah taman, terlihat seorang shinigami hampir setinggi dirinya, dengan rambut ungu tua, dan menggunakan selendang panjang berwarna merah tua di sekeliling pinggangnya, yang membentuk pita besar di belakangnya. Karena ia membelakangi Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tetapi, sudah pasti ia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hei…" gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

Shinigami itu berhenti bersenandung, dan seketika taman itu kembali menjadi normal. Butiran-butiran salju yang dari tadi berjatuhan menghilang, dan tumpukan salju tipis juga menghilang. Rasanya salju tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dan perlahan, shinigami itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya.

"Ah… Hitsugaya… taichou?" katanya dengan wajah yang agak ragu.

.

"Jadi… kau diutus langsung oleh Sou-taichou?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput lagi tehnya. '_the aroma apel… langka sekali rasanya… ini pertama kali aku mencobanya!_' batin Hitsugaya.

"I-iya. Aku juga baru datang kesini hari ini… dan tersesat… hehe…" kata gadis itu sambil nyengir. Ia pun membereskan nampan yang tadi ia pakai untuk membawa the dan segera kembali pada Hitsugaya.

"Sudah, duduk saja," kata Hitsugaya. Gadis itu pun duduk dan ikut menyeruput the yang tadi dibuatnya. "Aku suka the buatanmu. Wanginya enak. Wangi apel," komentar Hitsugaya. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyuman senang.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Oh. Kau diutus untuk menjadi pengganti Matsumoto ak an? Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari pengganti," kata Hitsugaya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Jani. Jani Kawashinii," kata Jani.

"Jani? Hmmm… baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin mengetes kemampuanmu dulu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai jahil. Rupanya ia memiliki bakat untuk menyiksa orang.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ia pun menengok ke ruangan sebelah—ruangan fuku taichou—untuk mengecek pekerjaan si Jani. Fuku taichou baru itu. "Loh? Kok orangnya tidak ada?"

Hitsugaya pun berjalan menuju meja kerja yang tampak rapi itu. Jangan-jangan tugasnya sama sekali tidak dikerjakan?

"Wah! Hebat! Selesai semua!" seru Hitsugaya girang saat melihat setumpuk _paperwork _yang sudah selesai. Ditambah ruangan yang menjadi lebih rapi. "Kalau begini, lebih baik Matsumoto kupecat saja!" Hitsugaya mulai berkhayal ga jelas.

"Tapi… sekarang… orang itu ada dimana ya?"

**Akhir dari buku.**

**

* * *

**

Normal PoV

"Yo! Toushiro!" seru Ichigo dari balik jendela, yang hampir membuat Hitsugaya jantungan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Bukan Toushiro… tapi—" Hitsugaya sudah bersiap ngomel.

"Iya, iya, Hitsugaya taichou. Ah, tapi kan itu kepanjangan. Sudahlah, Toushiro saja!" kata Ichigo maksa.

"Hey, Ichigo, sedang apa kau disini? Tiba-tiba pergi dari pesta saja," Rukia yang baru saja berhasil menyusul Ichigo langsung ngomel. "Capek tahu, ngejar kau sampai kemari!"

"Iya, iya, maaf deh. Lagipula, aku kan bukan rocker yang baik. Aku juga tidak suka music rock, ya sudah, aku pergi saja," keluh Ichigo.

"R-rocker? Memangnya kalian ngapain disana? Dugem?" tanya Hitsugaya. Jangan bilang mereka malah dugem disana?

"Emangnya music dugem _rock, _ya?" tanya Ichigo _sweatdrop. _"Tau deh, mereka karaoke-an ga jelas gitu disana, telingaku sakit nih. Suara mereka jelek semua, gak kayak suaraku yang mempesona," lanjut Ichigo narsis abis.

"Nggaak! Suara aku lebih baguus!" kata Rukia tidak setuju.

"Hah, kau kan cuma modal wajah imut doang! Suara sih, nggak!" kata Ichigo.

"W-wajah imut…?" gumam Rukia pelan. Waduh, sepertinya Ichigo salah ngomong…

"Err… err… itu…" Ichigo sadar dan berusaha berkelit. "L-lupakaan! Oh ya, kau lagi baca apa sih?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh? Ini buku… cerita," kata Hitsugaya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Wah? Sini, aku mau liat!" kata Ichigo sambil melompat melewati jendela. Ia pun segera menyambar buku itu dan membacanya.

"Hey…! Ichigo…" kata Hitsugaya pasrah. Soalnya cerita buku itu, kan agak aneh.

"Eh? Nama ini… ini kan si Jani, ya?" kata Ichigo heran. "Oh ya, aku jadi ingat, aku pernah bertemu orang yang mirip dia di _real world, _di Karakura. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu murid baru di sekolahku…"

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget. "Serius?"

"Oh, si rambut ungu? Yang namanya Lacie, ya?" tanya Rukia menimpali.

"Iya, kok kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau kan pernah cerita! Aku iri deh, dia punya _pocket clock_ yang ada tulisan 'Lacie'-nya. Aku juga kan pengen…" kata Rukia malah curhat.

'Lacie? _Pocket clock?_' batin Hitsugaya. "Ichigo, antarkan aku ke Karakura sekarang!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Ichigo heran. Tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti Hitsugaya yang lari dengan terburu-buru menuju senkai gate.

"Ichigo! Aku ikut!" seru Rukia sambil mengejar mereka.

'_Pocket clock _Lacie… pokoknya aku harus melihatnya! Tapi… mana mungkin shinigami bereinkarnasi, kan?' batin Hitsugaya.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**Selesai, loh.

Oh iya, soal _pocket clock _kalau ada yang tidak tahu... itu tu jam bulet, yang biasanya hurufnya romawi, yang ada rantainya. Author pengen banget loh 8'D Terus, kan ada tulisan Lacie-nya. Itu pernah ada di anime Pandora Hearts. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya kok.

Balesan review :

for **Lenalee Shihouin : **M-makasih udah review, yak^^ O-oh. G-gitu ya. Wahahaha oke, saya ganti jadi Hitsugaya aja deh~XD Soal romance atau tidak... sebenernya saya juga belum tau, loh. (author gagal) Dan, soal humor, kayakny ga jadi deh 8'D (author gagal part2) yosh, ini sudah lanjut^^

.

So, Mind to review again?


End file.
